


The Comical Tragedy of COCKBLOKKACHIN

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Victor is happy that Makkachin is so fond of Yuuri too.Really.Really he is.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI tumblr shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116207
Comments: 44
Kudos: 253





	The Comical Tragedy of COCKBLOKKACHIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twelve year old dog.
> 
> Sometimes, if someone hugs me or I make any kind of noise ever, he decides I'm being threatened.
> 
> And that he needs to defend me. 
> 
> This occurrence is not always welcome.

“I give you a home,” Victor snarls, throwing his hands up. “I give you food, love, let you sleep in my bed every night, and yet _this_ is how you repay me?”

Splayed out on their king sized bed, Yuuri laughs. He’s gorgeous, cheeks flushed and amber eyes sparkling. His skin glows golden in the sunset light streaming through their bedroom window. The boxer-briefs he’s wearing today are from the selection Victor gave him for Christmas—a deep, navy blue that clings to his muscular thighs, with a black, strappy band emphasizing his narrow waist.

Yuuri looks, as Chris would say, like a snack. And Victor would very much like to eat said snack, if not for one minor issue—the 60 lbs of curly brown fur splayed out across Yuuri’s chest, growling.

Victor levels a finger at Makkachin’s flat black nose. He probably looks ridiculous, standing at the foot of the bed with his belt and trousers undone, shirt hanging open, and yet defeated by a mere dog. “You,” he tells the offending beast. “You are the most _ungrateful_ —”

Makka licks the tip of his finger. Yuuri dissolves, again, into giggles. He puts his hands up to cover his face, but Victor can still see his red ears poking out to either side.

“You’re not helping!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri gasps. He uses both hands to push at the dog on top of him, but he keeps stopping to laugh, his muscles weak with mirth. After a few attempts and a small—very dignified and adult thank you—foot stomp from Victor, Makkachin finally groans and lifts herself, retreating to flop down on her dog bed on the floor. 

Breath still hitching, Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, then extends it, palm up. He curls his fingers, and Victor feels the arrow slam into his chest. A direct hit. Seconds ago, his Yuuri had been red-faced and silly, giggling like a child on the playground, but with one sweep of his wrist he transforms. With his hair pushed back, Yuuri parts his lips, tongue flicking out to make them shine. The flush still lingers on his cheeks, but it’s more bedroom than playground now, and Victor can see the embers in the depths of his brown eyes. 

Yuuri doesn’t need to beckon again. Victor falls into his arms.

If any particularly daring reporter were to ask Victor his favorite part of Yuuri’s body, he’d fall into uncharacteristic silence. It’s impossible to decide. On any given day, any given hour, the choice might vary. Certain websites have corners dedicated to his Yuuri’s butt, thighs, and upper arms. Victor may or may not have accounts on each of these. But, if it were up to him, there would be many more options—Yuuri’s neck, for instance, or his chest, collarbone, stomach, ankle, the arch of his right foot…

Victor is a huge fan of, essentially, every part of Yuuri, but right now one particular spot is winning—the little thumbprint-shaped indent at the very base of his Yuuri’s throat, shadowed and alluring. Victor stares at it, desire welling within him. He wants to lick, kiss, bite—he can’t decide which to do first.

Best to be gentle, at least until Yuuri begs him not to. 

Bowing his head, Victor drops a kiss at the very center of that tender place. He lips at it, nuzzling up toward Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri squirms beneath him, making a contented little hum in response. 

Makka starts barking at the sound.

Once more, Yuuri dissolves into giggles as Victor whips around. He tries to shush the dog, but Makkachin is too excited. Fluffy feet planted wide, she growls at him before launching back into a chorus of barks, her tail wagging frantically despite her attempt at a ferocious appearance. 

With a sigh, Victor admits to himself that he’s been defeated, and he collapses face first, burying himself in Yuuri’s shaking chest.


End file.
